Summer Vacation
by Goldfish Queen
Summary: Taiora, with a hint of tk + kari, and a hint of mimato in the end. Mimi's dad gets a job offer in New York.
1. Default Chapter

  


Roses are Red 

Violets are blue

Me no own 

You no sue

I got that from someone else. I think it's a cool disclaimer.

  


*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

It was the last day of school. The final bell was going to ring in less than five minutes. They were all in study hall waiting for the bell to ring. Izzy was typing away on his computer. Sora, Kari, and Mimi where talking about boys and what they where going to do over summer break. Tai, and Matt where talking about odd stuff(anything they could think of). Joe was busy reading a book about being a doctor. 

Five minutes past and the bell rang. They all got up and walk to their lockers. They were lucky, they rode the same bus and their lockers were in the same hallway as each others. 

  


_The bus ride home_

  


Sora and Tai would sit together on the bus, Izzy and Joe would sit together, Kari and TK would sit with each other, which left Matt and Mimi together. They would get on the bus and go almost all the way to the back of the bus. They would get four seats close together so they could all talk. 

"I'm so glad it's the last day of school!" Mimi said to Matt. 

"Me too." he said a little least excited as Mimi.

"What are you doing over the summer?" she asked Matt.

"Not a lot just practice on my guitar and hang out with TK." Matt said, "If he lets me." he added.

"He probably will let you." Mimi told him.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked Mimi.

"My mom and dad said where going out of the country." Mimi said with a sad look on her face. She was trying to hold back tears.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" Matt asked notice the tears welling up. 

"Nothing." Mimi said, "Not a thing." 

"Then why do you look like your going to cry?" Matt asked 

"I'm not going to cry." she said rather quickly. 

"Whatever." he said. Matt turned around and started talking to Tai. Mimi just sat still and was quiet the rest of the time. Which was not normal for Mimi.

  


_Matt and Tai conversation_

  


__"Did you notice there's something wrong with Mimi?" Matt asked Tai.

"No I haven't notice anything wrong with her. Why?" Tai asked wondering why Matt had asked him that.

"She looked like she was going to cry." Matt told him.

"I wonder why?" Tai said.

"I don't know, because she wouldn't tell me." Matt said, "Why don't you get Sora to find out." 

"Hey, Sora, do you know what's wrong with Mimi?" Tai asked. 

"I do, but I can't tell you." she said. 

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Sora said bluntly, "Don't ask Kari either, because she promised too." 

"It was worth a try." Tai said. 

"Not really, because we didn't get any information." Matt said that and then turned around.

"So Mimi, what country are you going?" Matt asked Mimi.

"America." She said.

"How long you going to be gone?" he asked.

"About two weeks." she said.

"That don't sound too bad." Matt told her.

"Just forget about it. I'll bring you and the others back something when I go shopping." Mimi said dully.

The bus came to TK stop and he got off(Matt and him don't live together). Followed by Tai and Kari's stop, Joe's, and Izzy's stop. Which left Matt and Mimi alone on the bus, because they were always the last two to ever get off the bus.

"Bye Matt." Mimi said.

"Bye Mimi." Matt said as Mimi got off the bus.

"See you when I get back." she told him. 

"Okay." Matt said.

She got off the bus and the bus took off. 

Mimi walked up to her apartment where she had two finish packing and then they would leave in the morning. She unlocked the door and walked in. She walked to her room and got her clothes out of the dresser and closet. She put it all in her pink suit cases and closed them. 

The front door opened and close the door behind them. 

"Hi, mom." Mimi said, but she didn't answer. Mimi walked into the living room and saw that her friends had come over. They had come to say good bye.

"Hi." Mimi said as she looked at all of them.

"Hey, we came over to say good bye." Sora said.

"That's so nice of you." Mimi said.

"We brought you something to remember us by until you get back." Kari said.

"That's so nice of you." Mimi repeated herself from the first time. "You can't be here long, because I'll get in trouble for having people over." 

"We called your mom and she said it was okay for us to come over while they weren't here." Tai said.

"That's nice of my mom and dad." Mimi said.

Matt handed the something to her, it was his favorite shirt. Sora handed her a picture of her and Mimi at the mall one day when they had meet a cute guy. Tai gave her a soccer ball. Kari and TK gave her a picture of them together holding hands. Izzy gave her a pink laptop, because he used a laptop and she liked pink.

"You can keep that forever." Izzy said, "That way we can e-mail each other." 

Joe was the last one to give her something. He gave her a special tank top, it had the whole gang on it signed and everything. 

"Know everyone will know who your friends are." Joe said, "I know it's kind of stupid, but that's all I could think of." 

"No, it's not. It's sweet." Mimi said, "Thank you."

They all said your welcome. She walked into her room and they all followed her. They helped her get the rest of her stuff together and packed. 

The door opened again and this time it was her mom and dad. 

"Hey, mom." Mimi shout from her room. She walked out and the others followed her. 

"I didn't think there were this many of you." she said.

"How many did you think were coming over?" Matt asked 

"Only about two or three, not seven of you." Mimi's mom said. 

"That's okay though." Mimi's dad said.

"Yes, it is." Mimi's mom said, "Well you kids better leave, because were leaving in about an hour." 

"But mom." Mimi said, "You said we were leaving tomorrow morning."

"They didn't have any open seats." Mimi's dad said, "So we got the one's that leave in an hour."

Matt spoke up, "I'll help carrier your stuff down." 

"That's not necessary." Mimi's mom said.'

"I want to help." he said.

"We can all help." Sora said.

They all grabbed a bag which left one for them to get too. 

"Thanks." Mimi's mom and dad both said.

"Your welcome." they all told them. 

"Well, it's time to go Mimi." her mom said.

"Bye you guys. I'll miss you all." Mimi said.

"Bye." they all said and all of them except the guys gave her hug's. 

"We'll miss you too Mimi." Kari said.

Mimi got in the car and waved good bye to them as they pulled off. She saw them waving to her and then they went out of sight as she went over a hill.

  


  



	2. In New York

_In the car with Mimi and her parents_

  


"Why do we have to go to America?" Mimi asked

"Mimi, we already told you." her mom said.

"I wasn't paying attention." Mimi told her.

"Your dad got a job offer and he's going to check it out." her mom told her for the third time.

"Oh." she said, "I wish he didn't get it I don't want to move away from my friends." 

"I know, but I want to take the job." her dad said. 

Mimi didn't say anything the rest of the way to the airport. As they pulled into the airport she just looked out the window. Her dad parked the car and they got their bags out of the car and took them into the terminal. They got a cart and put all of their bags on it. Her dad then walked over to check it in. They took the bags and put them on the plane. They then got on the plane themselves.

After the plane took off a lady came by and asked if she wanted something to drink, but Mimi told her she didn't want nothing. Her mom got a glass of wine to keep her calm. Her dad got a cup of pop. About ten minutes later the plane landed and they got off and went to get their bags. They got the bags they found and then went to tell one of the people that worked there that they didn't get all there bags. They gave him a form to fill out. So he filled it out which took almost an hour. Mimi was getting really bored and started thinking about what the others where doing.

  


_With the others back in Japan_

  


__The gang was at the ice cream shop.

__"I wonder what Mimi's doing right now." Matt said.

"Probably swimming in a pool or something like that." Tai told him.

"Whatever." Matt said.

"Tai let me have a lick." Sora complained trying to take the ice cream away from Tai. They where sharing an ice cream cone.

"Here." Tai said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks." Sora said.

Kari and TK where also sharing an ice cream cone. Joe, Izzy, and Matt were eating there own. 

_Back with Mimi at the airport_

  


__He had just finished filling out the form. 

"How much longer, dad?" Mimi asked, "I'm bored." she complained.

"Not much longer Hun. I only have to give them the form and they'll send are stuff to us when they find it." her dad said.

Her dad handed the lady the form and she told them they would get them their luggage as soon as possible. They then took what they had and went and got a taxi. Her dad finally got one and loaded the luggage and they all got in. Her dad told the taxi to take them to a hotel where they would stay the two weeks. 

The taxi pulled up and they got out and got their things. They then went in and got their two rooms her dad had order a week an a half ago. They where right next to each other. Mimi had a room all to herself.

She grabbed the two out of three bags she had brought. The other one was one that got lost. The other three bags where her mom and dad's.

Mimi unpacked her things. She didn't have a lot of clothes because they where almost all in the other bag. She had all of the thing the gang gave her about two other shirts, a mini skirt, and two pairs of pants. She had her curlers, brush, hair spray, makeup, blow drier, shampoo, and soap(that smelt like kiwi), and her bra's in the other bag. She didn't have very much. Her mom and dad had brought the towels.

"I'm going to take a shower mom." Mimi told her mom as she came in and got a towel. 

"Okay, but don't be long. Your dad has a meeting with the owner of the business and he wants us to come along." her mom told her. "So dress up." 

"Okay, mom." she said. She went into her room and grabbed the mini skirt and the tank top Joe had made for her. She got in the shower and was out in five minutes. She put her makeup on, blow dried her hair, and put the curlers in. She took them out ten minutes later and hair sprayed her hair. Then her mom knocked on the door. 

"It's time to go Mimi." she said

Mimi opened the door and her mom shook her head. "Don't you have anything else to wear?" her mom asked.

"I only have two other shirts and two pairs of pants." she told her mom. 

"Okay, come on let's go." her mom said.

Her and her mom walked the the room and went and got Mimi's dad. 

"Let's go hun or you'll be late." Mimi's mom said.

"Okay," he said as he walked out, "How do I look?" 

"Very business like dad." Mimi said.

"You do look nice in that suit." her mom said as she kissed him.

"Lets go then." he said.

They walked out of the room and to the lobby to meet his new boss. They found him already at a table and went to join him. 

"Hello, sir." Mimi's dad said.

"I see you showed up." he said, "My name is Mr. Santa." 

Mimi tried not to giggle to loud as he said his name. 

"Mimi, don't be rude." her mom told her.

"That's okay. I know it's a weird last name." he said.

"I'm sorry sir." Mimi apologized. 

"That's quite all right." he said, "Now to get down to business." 

"Yes, I was only wondering how much I would be making an hour?" Mimi's dad asked.

"Around 10.50 an hour." Mr. Santa said.

Just then the waiter came up and asked what they would like to order. 

"Go ahead ladies I'm buying dinner." Mr. Santa said.

"I'll take the chicken salad." Mimi's mom said.

"I don't know what I want yet." Mimi said.

"I'll take the rice and chicken." her dad said.

"I'll take the soup special." Mr. Santa said.

"Now, what would you like miss?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take the pasta." Mimi finally said.

"What would you all like to drink?" the waiter asked.

They all said water to drink.

"It will be about ten minute till you get you meals." the waiter said.

_Back with the gang_

  


__They were having dinner at the local restaurant. The whole gang was there and eating already. 

"I wonder what Mimi's having for dinner, right now?" TK asked

"Who knows, what she eating." Sora said.

"I hope she like's American food." Kari said. 

"I can't weight till she's back, because she said she was going to bring us something back." Tai said.

"Is that all you think about Tai?" Matt asked 

"No, I think about Sora too." Tai said as Sora slightly blushed.

"Sure you do?" TK said.

"He does, sometimes he only talks about Sora." Kari said.

"Kari!" Tai nearly shouted. "You weren't suppose to tell them." 

"Oops, sorry." she said giggling.

_Back with Mimi _

  


They just finish eating, when the waiter came back and asked if they wanted dessert. They all said that they were to full to eat anymore. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Santa said to Mimi's dad.

"Yes, you will sir." he said. "I'll stop by and look around to see what the job will be like." 

_Finally we can leave, I'm tried of being hear listening to a boring business conversation, _Mimi thought to herself. "Mom, can we go shopping after this." she asked

"We'll have to see hun." her mom said.

They then got up and left the little restaurant by the lobby. 

"Where do you want to go shopping at?" her mom asked.

"I don't know, anywhere." she said.

"I know where there is some good places to go shopping at." Mr. Santa said before they parted.

"Where!" Mimi said excitedly.

"But I'd have to drive you all there in my limo." Mr. Santa said.

"That works for me." Mimi said rather quickly.

"I don't know." her mom said.

"Please, mom." Mimi said

"Yeah please mom." Mimi's dad said playing around.

"all right, all right." she said, "I hate it when you two do that." 

"Yay!" Mimi said really happy that she could go shopping. 

They came to the first place the guy had told them about. It was a really big store, but only took Mimi to look at everything in about 20 minutes.

"You sure have a daughter that love's shopping." Mr. Santa said.

"I know." Mimi's dad said.

Mimi came running over to her dad. "Can I get this?" Mimi asked.

"It's your money, Mimi." her dad said.

"Oh, yeah." she said as she remembered.

"She made all her money baby-sitting for people." he told Mr. Santa.

"That's good, she's learning that she has to make her own money if she wants something." Mr. Santa said.

"Yeah, but my wife give's her extra money all the time." Mimi's dad told him.

"I see." he said. 

By the time they were done shopping, Mimi had everything she needed. The stuff she bought for her friends and the stuff she bought for herself. Mr. Santa then drove them back to the hotel and let them out.

"See you tomorrow." he said to Mimi's dad.

"Okay, sir." her dad said.

"Thanks." Mimi shouted as she ran into the hotel with her new stuff. 

"Tell I said, your welcome." Mr. Santa said.

"I will. Thanks again." Mimi's mom said as she tried to run after Mimi.

"Bye." her dad said.

"Bye." Mr. Santa said and then drove away in his limo.

Mimi's dad then went into the hotel and to the rooms they had. It was pretty late now and Mimi had almost fell asleep went she went and laid down. 

"Goodnight." Mimi told her mom and dad.

"Goodnight." her mom and dad both said.

The next morning came and Mimi was the first one up. She was already dressed and ready to do something. Her dad had got up an hour after her and got ready and left to meet the dude again to check out the job. Mimi's mom got up about ten minutes after her dad left. Then her mom got dressed and cleaned up. 

"I was wondering if I could dye my hair, mom." Mimi said

"What color?" Her mom asked

"Only pink." she said 

"Okay, but only this one time." her mom said.

"Well, then I'm going to go get some hair dye." Mimi told her mom. 

Mimi grabbed her camera and ran out the door, but not to fast, because she heard her mom tell her to be carefully. Mimi walked out of the hotel and started walking down the side walk. She took picture's of the buildings and cute guys she saw. One of the guys talk to her. 

"Hi." he said.

"Hi!" she said a little excited. 

"My name is Kevin." he told her.

"Mine's Mimi." she said.

"Your not from around here, are you?" Kevin asked.

"Nope." she said.

"What are you looking for?" he asked

"A place to buy hair dye." she told him.

"I'll show you where you could get some." he said as he started walking away from her. 

"Where are we going?" she asked a little scared that he might try something.

"Come on here it is." he said as he came to a store.

"Thanks." she said as she walked in.

"Your welcome." he told her. 

She walked to the isle that had a sign over it that said hair dye and other beauty products. She walked down it and found the hair dye. She grabbed two box's of pink hair dye and walk to the cast register to pay for it. The whole time Kevin is following her around. 

"Sir, could you take a picture of me and him together?" she asked the dude ringing up her stuff. 

"Sure." he said as he grabbed the camera. With a click he took the picture.

"Thanks." she said as she paid for the hair dye.

"Your welcome." he said.

Then Mimi walked out the door with the hair dye and Kevin following her like a puppy dog lost.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" she asked him

"No, why?" he said

"I was just wondering." she told him

"Would you go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked abruptly.

"I don't know after all we just meet." she said.

They came to the hotel and Mimi started up the steps with him still following.

"Can you please go out to dinner with me?" he asked again. 

"I'll have to check with my mom." she said as she walked into the hotel.

He followed her all the way to the room she was in.

"Wait here." she said and she went into her room and asked her mom if it was okay for her to have dinner with him. "She said no, sorry." 

"That's okay, well I have to go. Bye." he said.

"Okay bye." she said as he walked away and she closed the door.

She then went into the bathroom and dyed her hair pink. By the time she was done her dad was home. She came out of the bathroom and her dad saw her pink hair. He had a look of shock on his face, but he was okay. 

"Hi, dad." Mimi said

"Mimi, what did you do to your hair?" her dad asked 

"I dyed it." she said, "Mom said I could." 

"Oh okay, as long as you got permission from one of us." he said.

Then they went and ate lunch. After that it seemed like time flied and it was time to leave again. 


	3. The End

They had finally got their stuff back when they got home. Mimi called all her friends and told them she was back and that she had a surprise for them. She meet them at the dinner two blocks from Mimi's house. 

She was already there when the gang came in. They went and sat at a different table. They didn't notice her. So she got up and walked over to them.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." Sora said

"Is that you Mimi?" Matt asked looking at her closely.

"Yes, it's me." she said, "Who else would dye their hair pink." 

They all told her it was great to have her back. Then she gave them what she got them. She had got Matt a new shirt that said the greatest of all time on it. She gave Sora the double's of the picture's she had taken while she was there. She gave Tai a new soccer ball. She gave Izzy a new laptop. She gave Joe a book on being a doctor(not the same one he was reading in the beginning). She gave TK and Kari a shirt with the picture that was given to her by them. She then gave them back what they had given her in the first place. Everyone, but Matt would take what they gave her back. Matt pulled her aside and told her that he wanted him to keep. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked Mimi

"Yes!" she said even happier than before as she went back to the table with him. He made TK and them move over so they could sit together. 

"Guess, what Sora!" Mimi said 

"What?" Sora said.

"My dad decided not to take the job, so I'm not moving away." Mimi told her

"That's great!" she said rather happy that her friend wasn't leaving the group. 

"That's why you looked like you where going to cry." Matt said.

"Yes, it was." Mimi said.

"Why did you only tell Kari and Sora about it." Tai asked

"I didn't want everyone to know until it was foreshore." Mimi said.

"I see why you did it." Izzy said

"That's good." Mimi said

"I have something to say before we order the food." Matt said

Everyone, but Mimi said "what?"

"Me and Mimi are going out now." Matt said

"That's good." Sora said

"You finally got enough nerve to ask her." Tai said.

"Shut up!" Kari told him.

"Why don't you make me?" Tai said.

"Would you two both behavior yourselves." TK said

"Yes." Kari said quickly

"Sure." Tai said

"That's good." Sora said as she kissed Tai on the lip's.

"Now let's order the food." Joe said as his stomach growled.

They all laughed and then they went and ordered their food. Mimi enjoyed eating good old japan food again. 

After they finished their food they stayed and talked. Mostly about Mimi's trip to New York. How she meet a boy named Kevin and he tried to get her to go out with him. This made Matt jealous, even though they weren't dating yet. 

"I had a great time in New York." Mimi told them, "I'm glad I'm not going to live there though. 

"Me too." Matt said.

They all started laughing again, all except Matt and Mimi. 

"Well its getting late we better head for home." Tai said to Kari. Then he lend over and kissed Sora and said good bye to her.

"Yeah, it is late." Sora said 

They all got up and left and gave kisses to the boyfriend/girlfriend. They then parted and went home. 

Mimi was glad to be able to sleep in her own bed again. Then she fell asleep under her pink comforter. 

  


*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

  


Did you like it? I hope you did. This is the end of it. Hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
